Gara-Gara Hewan Peliharaan
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Cuma gara-gara Bessie dan Toothless, Percy harus bertengkar dengan Hiccup. Sebenarnya kenapa Percy begitu membenci Toothless? Belum lagi Hiccup yg menginginkan Toothles memakan Bessie. Jadi semuanya gara-gara siapa?


**Gara-Gara Hewan Peliharaan**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians **** © Rick Riordan**

**How To Train Your Dragons © Dreamworks**

**Trilogi Hunger Games ****© Suzanne Collins**

**Enjoy Reading ^^**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu cuaca begitu cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan terang. Rupanya di atas sana Apollo dalam keadaan yang berbahagia. Berbeda dari tiga hari yang lalu ketika Apollo memilih bersembunyi dibalik singgasananya.<p>

Di sebuah khusus bagi anak-anak berbakat unik, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun memasuki kelasnya. Ketika dia memasuki kelas sudah banyak anak-anak lain di sana. Saling berbincang satu sama lain dan tak jarang yang sibuk dengan di dunia sendiri.

"Hey, Percy," sapa seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang terkepang ke samping.

"Hey," sapa Percy balik.

"Percy, hewan apa yang akan kau perlihatkan hari ini?" tanya seorang anak perempuan pada Percy yang baru saja datang.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak perempuan itu, Percy terlebih dahulu duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku membawa binatang unik yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Berkepala banteng dengan badan ular." Percy memberikan jawabannya pada anak perempuan itu. "Lalu apa yang kau bawa?"

"Aku membawa Buttercup." Sahut anak perempuan dengan rambut terkepang yang bernama Katniss Everdeen.

"Kau membawa kucing gemukmu itu?" tanya Percy memastikan.

Katniss menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia punya nama, Percy. Buttercup nama kucingku."

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli dengan kucing gemuk itu." Ujar Percy yang membuat Katniss menjauh dari sisinya.

Percy tidak terlalu peduli. Menurut Percy hewan peliharaan yang dibawa Katniss tidak lah sehebat miliknya. Sejauh Percy melihat, teman-temannya hanya membawa hewan peliharaan yang sangat biasa. Ada yang membawa kucing, anjing, ular, dan masih banyak lagi hewan biasa. Dia belum menemukan teman sekelasnya yang membawa hewan yang dapat menandingi hewan peliharaan miliknya.

Percy menoleh ke arah pintu kelas ketika Katniss bertanya pada anak laki-laki seusianya.

"Hey, Hiccup, hewan apa yang akan kau perlihatkan hari ini?" Katniss kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Hiccup yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak spesial. Hanya seekor naga yang baru saja aku temukan di belakang rumah sebulan yang lalu." Ujar Hiccup yang membuat semua temannya mengelilinginya.

"Kau membawa naga sungguhan?" tanya Katniss penuh dengan semangat. Seumur hidup Katniss belum pernah melihat naga sungguhan.

Hiccup mengangguk.

"Itu sangat keren, Hiccup." Peeta memberikan pujian pada Hiccup.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Gale terlihat bersemangat untuk melihat hewan peliharaan Hiccup.

"Aku kira itu hanya ada di film saja. Coba aku lihat." Astrid memandang Hiccup tak percaya.

Percy memutar bola matanya. Dia bosan dengan pujian teman-temannya untuk Hiccup. Apa hebatnya naga? Mereka hanya bisa mengeluarkan bau napas yang tak sedap dan membunuh orang. Percy akui bahwa dia memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan naga. Saat misi penyelamatan Artemis, Percy harus berhadapan dengan naga yang memiliki tubuh setebal peluncur roket, berkulit dengan sisik-sisik tembaga dan memiliki banyak kepala. Itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat buruk dengan hewan bernama naga. Dan Percy tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu buruknya dengan hewan perusak itu.

"Apa yang menarik? Naga cuma bisa merusak saja. Hewan itu tidak hebat." Percy membuang mukanya saat mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. "Hanya bisa membunuh."

"Apa maksudmu, otak ganggang?" Hiccup memberikan tatapan tajam pada Percy ketika mendengar perkataan Percy barusan.

"Hey, berani sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Percy mencoba meraih baju Hiccup namun gagal. Hiccup lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia membenci ada yang menyebutnya selain Annabeth. Percy tidak terima.

Hiccup memandang Percy tidak suka. Sejak kedatangan Hiccup ke sekolah ini, Percy selalu saja terlibat masalah dengannya. Mulai dari hal kecil hingga besar.

"Tarik kata-katamu. Nagaku tidak seperti yang kau kira." Hiccup tidak terima jika hewan kesayangannya dihina oleh Percy.

"Naga itu hanya hewan pembunuh yang tidak mempunyai otak sama sekali." Percy menatap tajam Hiccup. "Otaknya hanya sebesar kaca polong."

"Kalian hentikan. Aku akan melaporkannya pada guru jika kalian terus bersikap seperti ini." Annabeth berusaha untuk melerai Percy dan Hiccup.

"Laporkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus mengajarkan Percy untuk menjaga ucapannya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa nagaku adalah pembunuh dan berotak seperti kacang polong. Jangan-jangan otak ganggangnya sudah berubah menjadi otak kacang polong." Geram Hiccup, bergegas untuk memukul Percy.

"Naga hanya hewan pembunuh!" Percy berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Percy. "Kau itu sama rusaknya seperti nagamu."

"Hewan peliharaanmu tidak jelas. Entah dia banteng atau ular! Sangat tidak pasti!" Hiccup membalas ucapan Percy. "Sama halnya denganmu." Sengit Hiccup menatap Percy.

"Naga busuk!"

"Kau yang bau busuk!"

"Kulit roket!"

"Otak ganggang!"

"Gigi ompong!"

"Hewan jadi-jadian!"

"Otak polong!

"Kau yang otak polong!

Mereka saling melempar ejekan satu sama lainnya. Tidak ada yang berani untuk melerainya. Peeta mencoba untuk melerai namun dia harus mendapatkan pukulan gratis dari Percy saat ingin memukul Hiccup. Hiccup berhasil menghindar dan Peeta yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Percy. Katniss hanya dapat mengutuk perbuatan Percy pada Peeta, kekasihnya dengan umpatan sangat kasar.

"Kau perlu tahu, Hiccup! Hewanku adalah hewan yang sangat langka. Bessie adalah Ophiotaurus. Kau tidak mungkin mengalahkannya. Dia hewan sakral."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak dapat mengalahkannya. Dengan sekali sembur dari Toothless maka hewan jadi-jadianmu akan menjadi Bessie panggang dan Toothless dengan senang hati akan menyantapnya."

"Jika kau sampai melakukannya. Aku akan menyuruh ayahku—Poseidon untuk meluluh-lantahkan perkampunganmu."

"Dan jika kau berani melakukannya. Aku tidak akan mengutukmu atas nama Zeus melainkan atas nama Hades. Atau mungkin Ares yang berniat untuk membunuhmu." Hiccup menyipitkan matanya. Dia tahu bahwa Ares mempunyai dendam masa lalu dengan Percy dan jika Percy benar-benar meluluh-lantahkan perkampungannya maka Hiccup mengutuk atas dua nama dewa tersebut.

Mereka saling memberikan tatapan sengit satu sama lainnya. Tidak mereka pedulikan teman-teman mereka yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Hingga terdengar suara teguran dari pintu kelas. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati guru dengan raut muka yang menahan marah.

"Hiccup! Percy! Apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Chiron—guru yang dipanggil oleh Annabeth untuk menghentikan pertengkaran antara Percy dan Hiccup.

"Dia menghina hewan peliharaanku." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menudingkan telunjuk.

"Cukup kalian berdua! Seharusnya kalian tidak bertengkar karena masalah sepele." ucap Chiron dengan tenang. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi Percy dan Hiccup dengan kepala panas.

"Tapi Percy yang menghina Toothless duluan. Dia menghina kalau nagaku adalah naga pembunuh." Hiccup membela dirinya dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Toothless bukan pembunuh. Dia adalah penyelemat hidupku. Tanpa dia, mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak pernah berada di sini. Naga adalah hewan pembunuh yang sadis dan bodoh. Mereka telah membunuh temanku, Zoë." Ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata Percy. "Mereka pembunuh. Mereka pembunuh." Percy mengulangi kalimatnya.

Hiccup tertegun ketika melihat Percy menangis. Hiccup mengira bahwa Percy menghina Toothless karena hewannya lebih hebat dari milliknya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain dan Hiccup dapat merasakan kepedihan yang menyayat dari kedua mata Percy.

Percy berlari keluar membuat Chiron menghela napas dalam.

"Jadi, Hiccup, sepertinya aku perlu memberitahumu hubungan antara naga dan Percy di masa lalu."

"Maksudnya? Percy mempunyai masa lalu buruk dengan naga?" Hiccup terlihat bingung.

Chiron kembali menghela napas. "Di masa lalu, Percy memiliki pengalaman yang sangat buruk dengan naga. Apa kau mendengar tadi dia menyebutkan sebuah nama?"

Hiccup mengangguk. "Aku mendengar dia menyebut Zoë."

"Kau benar. Zoë adalah salah satu sahabat Percy yang tewas demi melindunginya dari naga saat mereka menjalankan sebuah misi untuk menolong Artemis. Semenjak kejadian itu, Percy sangat membenci naga dan sebangsannya. Dan Bessie adalah salah satu hewan langka yang selalu mengingatkan Percy dengan Zoë. Bessie adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Zoë sebelum gadis itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya."

"Jadi..." Hiccup mengigit bibirnya. Dia menjadi tidak enak hati setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Chiron. Percy mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan naga dan Hiccup membawa naga ke acara hari hewan. Ini menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak tahu perasaan.

"Kau harus mengerti, Hiccup." Chiron menepuk pelan kepala Hiccup. "Hewan peliharaan kalian adalah hewan yang sangat langka dan hanya ada satu spesies saja di dunia ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya." Dengan lapang dada, Hiccup akan meminta maaf pada Percy.

Chiron terlihat senang.

"Kalau begitu, masalah telah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Kau pasti tahu di mana kau dapat menemukan Percy." Ujar Chiron.

Hiccup mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan ke sana."

Setelah kepergian Chiron, Hiccup segera menemui Percy yang berada di sungai yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Percy pasti ke sana karena Bessie berada di sungai itu. Dugaan Hiccup tidak meleset, Percy di sana tengah duduk sambil memandang Bessie. Hiccup mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Percy dan berdehem.

Hiccup berhasil menarik perhatian Percy.

"Apa maumu? Aku sudah tidak berniat untuk bertengkar denganmu." Dengan lemas Percy mengatakannya.

"Aku ke sini tidak untuk mengajakmu bertengkar. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." Hiccup mengulurkan tangannya pada Percy, meminta maaf atas perkataannya tadi. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki masa lalu buruk dengan naga."

Percy terdiam.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Percy menghela napas sebelum dia menyambut uluran tanggan Hiccup.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan bahwa nagamu adalah pembunuh. Belum tentu nagamu adalah naga pembunuh yang seperti aku katakan."

"Aku sudah mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan nagaku adalah pembunuh." Hiccup menepuk pelan pundak Percy.

"Ya, masa laluku tentang naga sungguh lah buruk. Kau pasti mengerti."

Hiccup mengangguk.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, memerhatikan dua hewan peliharaan mereka yang tampak asyik sedang bercanda. Bessie berusaha membasahi Toothless dengan air dan Toothless tidak mau kalah. Terlihat Toothless berusaha membalas perbuataan Bessie. Dia mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat air memercikkan Bessie.

Percy dan Hiccup yang melihatnya kemudian tertawa bersama. "Hewanmu sangat lucu." Mereka mengucapkan bersamaan dan membuat mereka kembali tertawa.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Hiccup kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Dia rasa berteman dengan Percy tidak lah buruk yang seperti dia pikirkan.

"Teman." Dengan senang hati, Percy menerima ajakan pertemanan Hiccup.

"Ayo kita bermain dengan mereka." tawar Hiccup.

Percy segera berdiri, menyusul Hiccup yang telah berlari menuju peliharaan mereka berdua—Bessie dan Toothless. Gelak tawa keluar dari mereka berdua.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 3011/14, 19:56]**


End file.
